bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Til'Thun
Til’Thun was a Neti that was once part of the Jedi Order during and following the New Sith Wars. Til’Thun journeyed to Trudaa folowing the war’s end, assisting in the liberation of the planet from the forces loyal to the Vaakos. Til’Thun was in great turmoil during his time on Trudaa, having felt great despair over the death of his Jedi Master, the Mirialan Ekivv Soment. After assisting in freeing the Trudo from their Sith-imposed slavery, Til’Thun volunteered to become a silent guardian of the Sith ruins on the planet. During his time as the guardian, Til’Thun would meditate and center himself back on the path of the Jedi. Til’Thun assumed the form of a grand tree near the path leading to the Sith temple ruins, silently watching over the site for many years. Even after the Jedi were gone from Trudaa, he remained, motionless, patiently meditating and bringing himself back to a better frame of mind. Over eight hundred years later, Til’Thun would awaken from his meditation, discovering that Jedi had returned to Trudaa. But with their return, Til’Thun also sensed a great disturbance in the Force, much like when the war with the Sith had ravaged the galaxy. By this time, the native Trudo had turned Til’Thun into a myth: The giant tree that walked throughout Trudaa as a silent guardian. Before Til’Thun could approach the new Jedi, he felt the awakening of the spirits of Dame Vaako and Lord Vaako from their tombs. Holding to his initial oath, Til’Thun stood guard in case someone should come to the ruins. Before he knew it, the Jedi left Trudaa again. Once again, he resolved to stand watch. Finally in 3 ABY, a group of young individuals dared to venture to the ruins. Til’Thun was awakened from his meditation and helped rescue the group, assisting Kane Darklyn, Jev Cray, and Rashara Damodred. Finally revealed after nearly a thousand years of solitude, Til’Thun was convinced by young Anna Verkaik to stay with her friends and re-enter the galaxy at large. Til’Thun formed a close bond with Anna and the mysterious Myra Erryn until the later was killed on Shadix. Til’Thun kept his Force abilities secret from most of the people he initially encountered on Trudaa and Eidolon Station after he heard about the Jedi Purge that was initiated by Darth Sidious. Til’Thun found great interest in working with Fenis Marbrand, Willa, and Delenn as they began to build the archive that would come to be known as Records of the Blades. It was only after Jenna Stry’ka arrived and recognized Til’Thun for what he was that the Neti revealed his true nature. Appearance and Personality Til’Thun usually assumed the form of a very tall, humanoid tree-like being. For long periods of meditation and rest, Til’Thun assumed the shape of a huge tree with broad limbs and thick foliage. Til’Thun was intensely curious and always sought out ways to further his knowledge. At one time, Til’Thun had set out to become a Jedi Master to work in the Jedi archives on Coruscant. After the death of his master, Til’Thun set out on a hundreds of years journey of self-exploration to rid himself of depression and negative emotions centered on his master’s death. For a Neti, Til’Thun displayed some very young characteristics, denoting his age and maturity, although he could be very wise and dedicated when it was called for. RPG D6 Stats Type: Neti Jedi Padawan DEXTERITY 2D+1 Dodge 5D+1, Lightsaber 5D, Lightsaber: Form III: Soresu 5D+2, Lightsaber: Form V: Shien 5D+1, Melee Combat 4D+2 KNOWLEDGE 3D+2 Alien Species 5D+1, Cultures 5D, History 6D+1, Languages 5D+1, (s)Scholar: Dark side Lore 4D+1, (s)Scholar: Jedi Lore 5D+1, (s)Scholar: Sith Lore 4D, Willpower 5D+2 MECHANICAL 2D PERCEPTION 3D+2 Bargain 4D+1, Command 4D, Investigation 4D+2, Persuasion 4D+2, Search 5D, Sneak 4D STRENGTH 4D+1 Brawling 5D+1, Lifting 6D, Stamina 6D+1 TECHNICAL 2D First Aid 3D+1, Lightsaber Repair 5D Special Abilities: Lightsaber Combat Form I: Shii-Cho: -1D to all rolls when facing an opponent using any of the other lightsaber forms. Maneuvers: Advance, Brawl, Defensive Stance, Quick Strike. Lightsaber Combat Form III: Soresu: User receives +2D to any defensive rolls, but the wielder receives -2D to any attacks, including redirected (not blocked) blaster bolts. Maneuvers: Circle Attack, Circle of Shelter, Deflecting Slash. Lightsaber Combat Form V: Shien: User receives a +4D bonus to attack rolls. However since this art can be foreseen rather easily, this bonus is reduced by 1D for each round of combat with the same opponent to a minimum of 1D. Maneuvers: Barrier of Blades, Shien Deflection. Force Skills: Control 3D+2, Sense 3D+1, Alter 3D Force Powers: Control: Accelerate Healing, Concentration, Control Pain, Enhance Reflexes, Hibernation Trance, Resist Stun Sense: Danger Sense, Life Detection, Life Sense, Receptive Telepathy, Sense Disturbance Alter: Telekinesis, Force Jump, Force Wave, Light Control and Alter: Control Another’s Pain, Transfer Force Control and Sense: Lightsaber Combat, Projective Telepathy Sense and Alter: Dim Another’s Senses Metamorphic: Neti can alter their size and shape considerably, though this has little game effect. This includes the ability to change form into a rough humanoid shape, a squat quadruped shape, or a solid, tree-like shape. In quadruped form, Neti receive a +1D bonus to brawling when parrying to resist trips and tackles, but it can neither run nor charge. This bonus is increased to +4D when the Neti is in a stationary tree-like form. Changing shape takes a full round. Photosynthesis: Neti are plants and have no need for food as long as they have regular access to broad-spectrum light. This character is Force-sensitive. Force Points: 3 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 13 Move: 10 Equipment: Lightsaber (5D) Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Force-sensitive